Do you remember our lullaby ?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem tudo é do jeito que Sam e Dean pensaram que seria, mas talvez ainda houvesse um refúgio para eles. As lembranças podem ser a saída. Menção a Weechester, Spoilers 8a temporada. Para Midnight Desire, com carinho. Sem Slash


**DO YOU REMEMBER OUR LULLABY?**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Songfic, Weechesters, Missing Scene (cena perdida), Spoilers da 8a Temporada (8x01), Música: Goodnight my angel - Billy Joel

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Nem tudo é do jeito que Sam e Dean pensaram que seria, mas talvez ainda houvesse um refúgio para eles. As lembranças podem ser a saída.

Beta-Reader: Midnight Desire, a quem dedico a fanfiction com carinho.

Ouçam a música que é ESSENCIAL à estória pois é uma songfic.

**DO YOU REMEMBER OUR LULLABY?**

A primeira noite desde que Dean voltara do purgatório. Era uma casa simples, sem nenhum luxo, apenas perdida no meio dos campos.

O Impala estava estacionado em frente, quieto e negro, confundindo-se com a noite sem estrelas. Havia um leve soar do vento espalhando as folhas das árvores frondosas e alguns grilos cantavam sem parar.

Dentro da casa, em camas pequenas, de molas quebradas, sem nenhum luxo, os Winchesters dormiam juntos, como há mais de um ano não faziam. A lamparina mantendo alguma iluminação no lugar muito escuro, de tábuas carcomidas pelo tempo e janelas remendadas com papelão.

Não estava calor, apenas uma temperatura agradável. Sam parecia estar muito bem, enroscado no travesseiro velho e cheirando a mofo, mas que era melhor que nenhum.

Na outra cama, exausto, vestido com a única roupa que tinha no momento, Dean respirava em longos inspirares, parecendo tão relaxado quanto fosse possível para quem estivera no purgatório.

Um trovão, um raio. Gotas que começaram lentas e leves, mas que logo pesavam nas folhas, no telhado com alguns buracos, na grama.

Uma chuva forte e que umedecia o ar com seu cheiro característico de paz e liberdade. Uma leve canção para embalar o sono dos dois guerreiros adormecidos em seus leitos desconfortáveis.

No entanto, em poucos minutos, Dean começou a gemer baixo, se debatendo, crispando as mãos, um raio iluminando a face consternada, a luz com a duração de segundos vindo pela abertura dos vidros embaçados de sujeira.

Um quase grito e Sam acordou, um tanto assustado, preocupado que o irmão estivesse sendo atacado, morrendo ou o que fosse.

"Dean?" Chamou, sem receber nenhuma resposta. O mais velho se debatia, suava frio e sofria, a julgar pelos gemidos.

Sam pulou da cama e segurou o irmão, puxando-o para seu peito. "Está tudo bem, Dean, está seguro, não fique assim. Acorde..." A voz grossa era calma e Dean respirava com dificuldade enquanto finalmente acordava.

"Hey." Sam disse, baixinho, ainda abraçando o loiro, preocupado com o bater forte do coração que sentia contra seu peito.

"Nunca mais vou esquecer, acho que não vou conseguir mais dormir." Dean desembaraçou-se do mais alto e suspirou audivelmente notando a chuva. "Sempre gostei muito da chuva, mas depois do que vi... Acho que é aterrorizante e não mais calmante."

Sam parecia consternado. Se o que haviam discutido por conta de ele haver parado de caçar e por não ter procurado o irmão já não bastasse para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado e infeliz, ainda teria que lidar com as lembranças de Dean, que certamente não seriam boas.

"Eu sinto muito." Sam lamuriou-se, sentindo as lágrimas que adiara por tanto tempo se formarem em seus olhos verdes, no mesmo ritmo da chuva agora forte que caía do lado de fora. Uma explosão de trovões finalmente fez com que ele se desse conta do quanto havia sido descuidado para com o irmão. A luz dos raios iluminava também seus pensamentos, fazendo-o se lembrar de todo o profundo amor de Dean. "Nunca fui capaz de cuidar de você, de retribuir o que sempre fez por mim. Me perdoe." O choro veio em ondas e agarrou-se na roupa já amarfanhada do irmão.

"Sammy..." Dean estava profundamente magoado. Fora deixado de lado, sentira-se abandonado. Lutara tanto para voltar e evitar sofrimento a Sam, apenas para descobrir que talvez nem mesmo tivesse havido tanta dor assim. "Meu trabalho sempre foi cuidar de você, mas o seu nunca foi cuidar de mim. Isso é coisa de irmão mais velho e você é meu pequeno Sam." Dean tentou rir enquanto algumas lágrimas desciam no rosto bem feito.

"Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha nada, nem ninguém, não tinha onde me apoiar, onde buscar conselhos. Eu acho que me perdi." Sam afastou-se um pouco. "Nem Castiel estava aqui e eu achei que ele estaria com você, cuidando de você e fiquei com raiva, Dean... Eu fiquei sozinho..." Parecia realmente um pequeno Sam agora. Os olhos molhados, a boca em frêmitos, o enorme corpo de repente parecendo tão frágil.

Dean sentiu o coração ser espetado por todos os lados. Sentiu a mágoa e o arrependimento de Sam e suspirou alto. "Sabe, devíamos dormir. Essa cama é uma porcaria, mas será que cabemos juntos aqui, como quando éramos pequenos?" Um sorriso triste, pelo tanto que já haviam perdido, pela juventude de Sam em meio a demônios, apocalipse, solidão e mortes. "Sinto muito por ter trazido você para essa vida..."

"Obrigado por ter me trazido para perto de você." Sam estirou-se na cama miserável e mal cabiam os dois, enormes como eram. Ouviu o irmão pigarrear e olhou-o, sem entender.

"Acho que você ainda se lembra... Ou talvez não." Dean tinha um sorriso "velho" no rosto, como se tivessem se passado cem anos, todas as cicatrizes em seu coração bem abertas e apertou Sam num abraço. A voz grave e sem entonação soando acima dos trovões.

**Good night my angel it's time to close your eyes**

**And save these questions for another day**

**I think I know what you've been asking me**

**I think you know what I've been trying to say**

**Boa noite meu anjo, é hora de fechar seus olhos**

**E guardar estas perguntas para outro dia**

**Eu acho que eu sei o que você está me perguntando**

**Eu acho que você sabe o que eu tenho tentado dizer**

Sam estava em choque... Quantos... Anos? Aquela música… Ele a ouvia… Dean… Cantando… Nas noites solitárias sem seu pai, sem ninguém, somente os dois, perdidos em algum motel, em algum buraco qualquer, quando Sam tinha pesadelos ou quando estava apenas apavorado. A música de ninar de Dean... Não se interessara jamais em saber quem cantava, quem compusera. Era a música de ninar de Dean para ele!

**I promised that I would never leave you**

**And you should always know**

**Wherever you may go**

**No matter where you are**

**I never will be far away**

**Eu prometi que nunca iria deixar você**

**E você deve sempre saber**

**Onde quer que você possa ir**

**Não importa onde você está**

**Eu nunca estarei longe**

**FLASHBACK**

"Dean, e se tiver um monstro embaixo da cama?" Aos cinco anos, Sam tinha medo. Apesar de tudo, era apenas uma criança trancada num quarto de hotel numa noite de temporal com um pai perdido em alguma missão que ele não compreendia muito bem.

"Você atira nele como papai ensinou." Dean terminava de lavar os pratos velhos e os talheres amassados e respirou fundo ao ver o irmão com o dedo na boca, olhos úmidos e o medo estampado na face inocente. "Ei, eu estou aqui, Sammy. Pode ir dormir."

Sam seguiu obediente para a cama e suspirou com jeito suplicante. "Conta estorinha?" Foi se enroscando na coberta que Dean espalhara sobre seu corpo.

"Cara, eu só sei estória doida."

"Para de falar igual o papai. Você é criança igualzinho eu..."

"Sou grande, nem vem com esse papo. Trocava suas fraldas dia desses."

"Eu não uso fraldas!"

"Mas usava!"

"Não enrola e conta uma estória."

"Ok. Vamos ver, era uma vez um marujo chamado Sinbad Sam e não tinha medo de nada..."

"Não é Sinbad Sam, seu burro!"

"O herói é meu e eu chamo como quiser!"

Aos nove anos, Dean era firme. Amadurecera do jeito que fora possível. Não havia muita inocência em aprender sobre os monstros do mundo.

"Eu sou seu herói então?" Sam tinha o rosto cheio de esperança.

"Quando ficar maior, provavelmente será. Você é diferente de mim, Sammy, vai ser mais calmo, menos esquentadinho. E eu quero dormir também, então vamos terminar a estória."

"Eu gosto de você esquentadinho. Quero ser igual a você, Dean..."

"Desisto da estória. Fecha os olhos." Dean insistiu e, após reclamar um pouco, Sam obedeceu. Cansado e precisando mesmo dormir, o menor aproximou-se do irmão deitado ao seu lado para minorar o frio.

Então a voz infantil do mais velho cantou... Tentando acalentar o irmão tão pequeno e inocente em seus braços... Dean tentava não lembrar que adoraria ter alguém que cantasse para ele.

**Good night my angel now it's time to sleep**

**And still so many things I want to say**

**Remember all the songs you sang for me**

**When we went sailing on an emerald bay**

**Boa noite meu anjo agora é hora de dormir**

**E ainda tantas coisas que eu quero dizer**

**Lembre-se de todas as músicas que cantou para mim**

**Quando fomos velejar em uma baía de esmeralda**

"Anjos protegem a gente, né Dean?"

"Será que dá para dormir, pelo amor de Deus? Eu quero dormir também..." Dean suspirou, cansado, sentindo-se tão sozinho e adulto. Se deixasse, Sam enveredaria por vinte perguntas sobre anjos, caçadas, monstros embaixo da cama e tudo mais.

"Então canta mais..."

E Dean cantou e cantou novamente, até Sam dormir.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

As lágrimas de Sam pioraram. De arrependimento, de solidão, de sentimento de perda, de saudade. Como pudera? Como não revirara o mundo inteiro atrás dele? Seu único irmão, sua única família! "Dean, eu sinto muito. Eu fui um idiota, eu devia saber que você estava lá, esperando por mim, eu não fui um bom irmão."

"Família é para arrasar seu coração, não para você ser feliz..." Dean sorriu torto e passou a mão afastando os cabelos longos do rosto de Sam. "Quando vai ter um cabelo de homem, hein Sammy?"

"Ah, cala a boca, Dean." Sam apertou o irmão no abraço, sentindo paz como há muito tempo não tinha. Era inegável. Dependia dele, respirava o ar dele, amava-o de maneira que ninguém no mundo seria capaz de entender. Talvez nem Amelia... Ela não poderia jamais compreender o amor que tinha pelo irmão.

Sam lembrou-se de tudo. Das fantasias pobres e ridículas de halloween, da comida fria e queimada, das brigas, dos banhos frios, dos suspiros e dos soluços que Dean escondia nas noites solitárias. Lembrou-se do quanto amava seu irmão e do quanto ele lhe fizera falta. Por que estivera anestesiado àquele ponto? O que diabos acontecera a ele naquele ano?

Nunca o mais novo havia sentido tanto remorso. E como iria consertar aquilo? O que iria dizer? Estavam os dois ali, estendidos na cama, ouvindo a chuva lá fora, raios e trovões, não havia nada além deles dois, não havia mais absolutamente ninguém para eles. Nunca haveria.

"Quem era ela?" Dean perguntou calmamente.

"Já acabou, Dean. Não quero falar nisso. Estou tão cansado e parece que nunca mais conseguirei descansar." Sem falar que se sentia um monstro muito pior dos que aqueles que costumava caçar.

"Sei..." Dean suspirou fundo e viu quando um papelão da janela remendada voou pela força dos ventos e algumas gotas da chuva agora forte invadiram o lugar. Pegou um cobertor puído e cobriu ambos. "Dorme, precisa descansar também. Eu já me acostumei a não dormir e, pelo visto, você não."

Sam sentiu a crítica, mas nada disse. Talvez outro dia, talvez amanhã, talvez nunca, pudessem resolver tudo. Estava tão perdido. "Você também devia dormir."

"Eu sei o que eu devia. Agora fecha a matraca e dorme."

Sam fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração de Dean perto dele, não sabia por onde começar para tentar consertar tudo aquilo e então...

**And like a boat out on the ocean**

**I'm rocking you to sleep**

**The water's dark and deep**

**Inside this ancient heart**

**You'll always be a part of me**

**E como um barco no oceano**

**Eu estou balançando você para que durma**

**A água é escura e profunda**

**Dentro deste antigo coração**

**Você sempre será uma parte de mim**

Sam espremeu-se no corpo do irmão. Era seu jeito de pedir perdão. A voz agora era grave, Dean tinha trinta e tantos anos, já fora ao inferno, ao céu, ao purgatório e...

"Se me apertar mais vou achar que preciso chamar uma prostituta..." Dean deu um tapa na cabeça do mais novo e arregalou os olhos quando o olhar cheio de lágrimas de Sam se voltou para si e ouviu o mais novo cantar... Desafinadamente, com a voz num falsete totalmente horroroso, mas enfim... Era seu irmão.

**Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream**

**And dream how wonderful your life will be**

**Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby**

**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**

**Boa noite meu anjo agora é hora de sonhar**

**E o sonhe quão maravilhosa sua vida será**

**Um dia seu filho vai chorar e se você cantar essa canção de ninar**

**Então, em seu coração, sempre haverá uma parte de mim**

"Você ainda lembra..." Dean sorriu e chorou com ele, por toda a infância perdida, por tudo que haviam passado. Ele também se lembrava. Haviam se perdido um do outro. Talvez conseguissem juntar os pedaços, talvez não, mas iriam tentar, porque só tinham um ao outro e teria que bastar.

Conseguiram sorrir um para o outro, meio sem graça, mas eram sorrisos.

"Está tudo bem, Sam, ou vai ficar." Dean suspirou, dessa vez pesadamente e sentiu que faltava uma parte, a mais importante.

**Someday we'll all be gone**

**But lullabies go on and on**

**They never die that's how you and I will be**

**Algum dia nós todos teremos partido**

**Mas as canções de ninar continuarão**

**Elas nunca morrem e é assim que você e eu seremos**

"Nunca ninguém cantou pra você, não é Dean?" Sam sussurrou e viu o irmão aquiescer sem encará-lo. "Me perdoe..."

"Precisamos de uma cama maior..." Dean respondeu, apenas se virando na cama para que coubessem os dois ali menos desconfortavelmente. "Bitch."

"Jerk..." Sam deu um meio sorriso.

Sim, tudo iria ficar bem. Tinha que ficar.

* * *

Nota da autora surtada: Eu admito que não é muito fácil para mim ter que mexer com idas e vindas no tempo, nem tratar dos irmãos sem questões de incesto (afinal de contas é o que geralmente escrevo), mas gostei do resultado dessa fanfic. Não apenas pela música inspiradora que me fez chorar em vários trechos enquanto eu escrevia, como também porque acredito que o amor de irmãos de Sam e Dean é mais forte que tudo. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura e perdoem algum excesso emocional, eu não costumo ter meio termo quando faço angst ou trato de sentimentos como perda e redenção.


End file.
